Le passé de Basil ? Je plonge pas : trop dangereux
by x- Lyna -x
Summary: Qui est cette fille dont Basil a la photo en secret ? Et ce souriceau qui n'a jamais vu le détective mais connaît son nom de famille ? Et le nouveau chef de la bande de Ratigan qui a l'air de bien connaître Basil ? Notre souris a des choses à nous dire !
1. Prologue

Ma première fic ! Enfin !

Disclaimer : Mes persos sont Irène (nom que j'ai emprunté à _Fan de Basil de Baker Street_ avec son accord), Arnold et Joseph. "Kurb" et "Ralph" sont des noms de mon invention pour des personnages existants. J'ai prit le nom "Sherringford" pour Basil mais il est de Melle-relda. J'appelle le lézard Bill, mais beaucoup d'auteurs l'ont fait avant moi.

Tout le reste est à Disney.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Londres, la capitale de l'Angleterre dormait paisiblement sous la douce pleine lune d'octobre 1897. Seuls la sphère argentée et les réverbères postés comme des sentinelles apportaient de la lumière dans les rues de la ville britannique où le silence régnait. Il n'y avait même pas un chat sur les toits, tout le monde se reposait. Exceptés deux curieux personnages qui discutaient sur les quais : une chauve-souris et une souris :<p>

– Tu as bien compris le plan, Fidget ?

– Oui, pas de problème, maître.

– Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur. Ne me déçois pas comme l'autre fois.

La chauve-souris Fidget se mit à trembler de peur devant la colère de son « maître » :

– Mais…vous aviez dit qu'il fallait trouver un moy…

– Sans lui faire de mal, idiot ! interrompit sèchement son interlocuteur.

– Mais…je…c'était…

– Cependant ta ruse a fonctionné et elle n'est qu'inconsciente. Cela pourra nous servir dans la suite. Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le laisses paraître.

Fidget sourit et eu les yeux larmoyant tout d'un coup : Son dernier patron, Ratigan ne lui avait jamais fait de compliments (sauf pour le tranquiliser avant de le jeter en pâture à la chatte Félicia).

– Merci, maître.

– Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Fidget. Tu as une dette envers moi alors fais du bon travail.

– Oui, maître.

Sur ce, Fidget la chauve-souris plana jusqu'à la taverne située à environ un mètre du pont sur lequel les deux personnages discutaient et que le maître traversa avec un sourire sadique et une étincelle dans son regard haineux.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Baker Street, où le célèbre locataire du 221B préférait généralement jouer du violon que dormir, était aussi calme que le reste du quartier. Mais allons plutôt dans la cave du fameux détective où vivaient deux souris : le docteur chirurgien David Q. Dawson, revenu de l'Afghanistan et locataire de Baker Street depuis quelques mois et son colocataire, le Sherlock Holmes version souris, Basil de Baker Street.<p>

Tout deux dormaient. Sommeil tranquille ? Non. En étant posté devant le lit de Basil, on pouvait voir ses grimaces de souffrance et entendre ses gémissements. Si on ne savait pas qu'il ne faisait qu'un simple cauchemar, on pourrait penser qu'il était habité par une véritable douleur et/ou un grand désespoir. Il se mit à se tordre dans son lit et à crier des choses du genre :

« Non, c'est toi la responsable ! Va-t-en ! »

Il gigota et gesticula... tant et tant qu'inévitablement, il tomba de son lit, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en hurlant :

« Nooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Dawson et Mme Judson, sa logeuse ; le premier en robe de chambre, la seconde en chemise de nuit avec une bougie à la main. Ils virent Basil couché par terre, empêtré dans ses couvertures, la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux (normalement vert printemps) avaient viré au vert anis, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en proie à une crise de démence ou complètement terrorisé, ce qui semblait être le cas ici. L'horloge murale de sa chambre marquait 1h30 du matin.

– Tout va bien, monsieur Basil ? demanda Mme Judson.

Ce dernier se rendit compte de leur présence et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Une fois calmé, il se leva, requinqué :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux cauchemar.

– En êtes-vous sûr ? insista son ami, nullement convaincu qu'un mauvais rêve pouvait le rendre dans un tel état.

– Ne vous en faites donc pas, vieille branche.

Quand Basil employait ce surnom, cela voulait dire qu'il fallait le laisser et attendre les explications. Le docteur Dawson se résigna donc à sortir de la chambre avec Mme Judson avant de fermer la porte.

Mais une fois le détective seul dans sa chambre éclairée par les rayons de lune qui passaient par sa fenêtre sans volets, l'inquiétude revint sur son visage et il se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'à sa table de chevet dont le tiroir était toujours fermé.

Il prit la clé attachée à la chaîne qu'il gardait toujours autour du cou et ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvaient une photo, des lettres, des petits paquets et un collier avec un pendentif en argent en forme de croissant de lune. Basil prit la photographie représentant une jolie souris (femelle, bien sûr !) âgée d'une vingtaine d'année que Basil contempla un moment avec nostalgie. Il l'avait tant de fois essayé de la chasser de sa mémoire mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs. Avec un soupir, il remit délicatement la photo à sa place dans son tiroir qu'il referma à clé, arrangea tristement ses couvertures pour se recoucher et se mit au lit. Mais même réveillé, son cauchemar le tourmentait.

Pourquoi venait-elle le hanter dans ses rêves aujourd'hui alors que cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle l'avait quitté et 5 ans qu'il ne faisait plus ce rêve ? Peut-être était-elle en danger ou qu'elle devait le voir. Son subconscient voulait sûrement lui dire quelque chose.

Basil secoua la tête : ces histoires sur les cauchemars n'étaient intéressantes que pour les diseuses de bonne aventure. Lui n'y croyait pas.

Et pourtant, il devrait.

* * *

><p>Pas mal, hein ?<p>

Je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de suite s'il n'y a pas de reviews.

C'est comme ça ! Donnant, donnant. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Tchao !


	2. 1 Curieux visiteur

Pardon pour le retard. Je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu mais je vous envoie mon 1° chapitre comme promis !

Information. Olivia porte les mêmes vêtements que dans le film. Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, son père s'appelle Hiram Flaversham.

Le lézard n'est pas nommé dans le film, mais on l'appelle Bill dans plusieurs histoires. Autrement dit, il ne vient pas non plus de moi. Par contre les noms des deux souris qu'on voit toujours avec le lézard dans la première scène avec Ratigan dans son repaire viennent de moi.

Le lendemain, l'état de Basil ne s'améliora pas : d'habitude très matinal, il ne sortit de sa chambre qu'à 12h30 et resta toute la journée assis dans son fauteuil, immobile, absent. Dawson alla voir Mme Judson après le déjeuné :

– Madame Judson, l'état de Basil m'inquiète au plus haut point.

– Moi de même, monsieur Dawson. Il n'a même pas mangé aujourd'hui alors que j'ai fait un gâteau au fromage au dessert son préféré.

– Je pense que cela a un lien avec son cauchemar d'hier soir. Avez-vous une idée du sujet de son rêve ?

– Eh bien, je…Non, mr Dawson.

– Tant pis. Merci quand même, gémit-il, déçu.

Mentir à Dawson ne plaisait pas à Mme Judson mais si Basil ne parlait pas de sa vie privée à son associé, ce n'était pas à elle, Mme Judson de le faire. Pourtant, ce qui s'était passé 6 ans auparavant avant plongé le détective dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui pendant un an. De plus, elle avait une idée très précise de ce à quoi son locataire avait rêvé.

Ou plutôt, à qui.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ancien repaire de Ratigan, les trois sbires qui ont réussi à échapper à la prison mangeaient et discutaient autour d'une petite table ronde.

– Les affaires reprennent depuis qu'Fidget nous a amené l'maître, clama le lézard avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

– Sûr, y nous a aidé à échapper à la corde et y nous a laissé la moitié du butin de Ratigan, ajouta une souris enrobée et édentée.

– J'trouve ça louche, répliqua la deuxième souris, mince avec une casquette.

– Kurb, on est pas tous des sans-cœur, contesta le lézard.

– Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Y se montre jamais, c'est Fidget qui fait le pigeon voyageur. En plus, y nous laisse faire c'qu'on veut, tous les crimes tant qu'c'est pas meurtre ou rançon à des fauchés et y demande même pas de part de butin. Tu trouves ça normal, Bill ?

– Pas moi, fit la souris édentée qui venait de vider sa chope d'une traite.

– La ferme, Ralph ! tonna le lézard (Bill). Tu vas pas m'dire que ça t'embête ? Il s'en fiche de not vie, mais y'a des limites. Fidget avait l'air content de l'voir dans la bande.

– Parlons-en, d'Fidget. Pourquoi, il est toujours à sa botte, comme ça ? demanda Kurb en repoussant son assiette.

– Z'avez r'marqué qu'y s'remettait à voler, maintenant ? J'suis sûr qu'c'est l'maître qui lui a arrangé l'coup, s'écria Ralph avant de laisser échapper un rot long et sonore.

– Ça prouve qu'il est sympa ! lança Bill en manquant de reverser son assiette.

– Ben voyons ! L'aut'jour, quand Fidget nous a dit de pas l'fâcher, on aurait dit que Félicia était devant lui.

– Il y a un problème, Kurb ? fit une voix quelque part au-dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Fidget descendre d'une poutre sur laquelle il était assit un moment plus tôt pour se placer sur la table. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation et il était visiblement mécontent. Si le maître se moquait des commentaires de son gang, Fidget, lui, ne tolérait pas les mots mal placés sur le maître de la part des autres.

– Alors Kurb, on critique le maître ?

– J'vois pas c'que ça peut lui faire, y s'en fiche, lui répondit Kurb avant de boire un peu de bière pour dissimuler son inquiétude.

– Lui peut-être, mais moi non.

Depuis l'arrivée du maître, Fidget montrait sa véritable nature de gros dur et pouvait intimider toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il avait aussi un peu amélioré son vocabulaire et il n'avait plus la voix enrouée.

– Tu as de la chance que le maître soit indulgent mais si il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais étripé.

– Ouais, ben, c'est pas l'cas, jubila Kurb en reposant sa chope, soulagé.

Sur ce, Fidget s'envola jusqu'à une grande porte dissimulée par le vieux trône de Ratigan et l'ouvrit. La porte donnait sur une grande pièce avec cheminée et décorée d'œuvres d'arts coûteux (tableaux originaux, mobilier en bois délicatement ouvragé,…) qui était autrefois la chambre de Ratigan. La chauve-souris à jambe de bois ne vit personne mais savait que son maître était assis sur un vieux fauteuil luxueux tourné vers l'imposante cheminée creusée dans le « mur » où brûlait un feu. Une voix fatiguée demanda à Fidget d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Puis il ferma la porte et s'agenouilla devant la souris avec laquelle il parlait il y a quelques heures sur les quais.

– Vous m'avez demandé, maître ?

– Oui, Fidget, lui répondit une voix qui ne cachait pas la fatigue et le trouble de son possesseur, mais d'abord, relève-toi. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter ces courbettes ?

Ni une, ni deux, Fidget se leva sans quitter son maître des yeux : c'était une souris qui ressemblait assez à Basil à ceci près que ses yeux étaient de couleur miel, son pelage gris pâle, son museau un peu plus court et sa tête légèrement plus ronde avec des cernes, une fine moustache et la peau sur les os. Il portait une chemise dont le premier bouton était ouvert, un pantalon de toile noir et des chaussures en cuir de la même couleur. Il avait entre ses mains affreusement maigres une petite boîte recouverte de velours noir et une lettre.

– Maître, je dois vous prévenir. Basil a réussi à faire tomber Ratigan. Méfiez-vous, commença Fidget.

A l'entente du nom du détective, le maître se crispa.

– Ne prononce pas son nom, et sache que Basil de Baker Street sera le premier à se faire foudroyé par ma colère.

– Oui, maître.

Le maître ne pouvait entendre parler de Basil sans se refrogner, ce qui amena Fidget à penser qu'ils avaient eu un différent tous les deux autrefois. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce : on pouvait entendre les 3 malfrats sortir bruyamment de table. Au bout d'un moment, le maître desserra les points et rompit le silence :

– À présent, si tu n'es plus sceptique, aurais-tu la gentillesse de t'assurer que le plan se déroule comme prévu ?

– Bien sûr, maître.

Et Fidget s'envola hors de cette pièce à la chaleur étouffante, direction Baker Street.

Plusieurs rues plus loin, deux souris, une fille et un garçon de 7 ans marchaient sur le trottoir au milieu des autres passants, humains comme souris. Le garçon aux yeux vert émeraude et au pelage d'un marron tirant sur le gris avait une chemise blanche, un chandail vert par-dessus, un pantalon marron et un long manteau vert qui laissait voir ses chaussures en cuir noir. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon sortit une carte de sa poche.

– Pourquoi tu regardes la carte de Londres, Arnold ? lui demanda son amie.

– Mon sixième sens me dit qu'on est perdus.

– Non, nous sommes sur la bonne route. J'ai déjà vécu à Londres.

– T'es partie il y a plusieurs mois et tu n'est allé chez ton ami qu'une fois. En plus, tu t'es perdue ce jour-là.

– On avait enlevé mon père, je n'étais pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais.

– N'empêche, on est perdus, Ollie.

– Ne m'appelle pas Ollie !

– D'accord, madame Olivia, mais on est perdus.

– Non, je suis sûre que nous sommes bien à Warren Street.

– On va demander.

Ledit Arnold alla vers une souris d'un certain âge qui partait dans la direction opposée à celle des petits.

– Monsieur le peintre d'extérieur…Monsieur Eder.

– Qu'y a-t-il, gamin ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom et mon travail ? questionna le vieux Eder, interloqué.

– Une lettre à votre intention dépasse de votre poche. Vous avez des traces de peinture sur le bras et de nombreuses plantes de jardin dans tous les états possibles accrochées au bas de votre pantalon. Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de nous dire dans quelle rue nous sommes ?

– A Bond Street.

– Je te l'avais bien dit ! cria Arnold à Olivia.

– Ca va, on peut se tromper, rouspéta-t-elle, vexée puis elle demanda au vieil homme : C'est par où Baker Street ?

– Faut tourner à gauche au coin de la rue et … Attendez, ce fiacre y va, justement, dit-il en désignant une charrette qui embarquait un passager en route pour la rue en question.

– On le prend », envoya Arnold avant de courir vers le fiacre avec Olivia qui lança un « au revoir » à la vieille souris.

Olivia et Arnold s'élancèrent vers le fiacre désigné et sautèrent sur la marche du passager. En route pour Baker Street !

Au 221B de Baker Street, chez les souris, Basil avait toujours son regard vert kaki plongé dans le vague. A 16h, Dawson décida de réagir :

– Voyons, Basil ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester assit sans rien faire toute la journée ! Profitez de la vie ! Oubliez ce cauchemar ! Il y a des choses plus importantes !

Son interlocuteur le regarda longuement, perplexe, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre et au bout d'un long moment qui semblait interminable, il sourit et se redressa :

– Vous avez raison, Dawson. Je dois me ressaisir. Mme Judson ? Pourriez-vous m'apporter ce délicieux gâteau au fromage que je n'ai pu goûté ? Et puisque c'est l'heure du thé, il nous en faudrait un à la hauteur de vos compétences gastronomiques.

– Bien sûr, monsieur Basil, s'écria-t-elle en bénissant le docteur qui avait remonté le moral du détective en quelques secondes.

Le docteur Dawson s'était assit et s'apprêtait à déguster son thé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Mme Judson alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait venir en ces temps où personne ne venait voir le détective et deux souriceaux entrèrent en enlevant leur manteau.

– Bonjour, tout le monde ! Vous me reconnaissez ? s'exclama l'une d'elle en jetant son manteau, son chapeau et son écharpe sur son ami.

– Olivia ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'écria le docteur Dawson en courant vers la petite souris pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu as grandi en quelques mois, ma chérie.

– J'espère, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bonjour, monsieur Basil.

– Bonjour mademoiselle…euh…Flyvenshter ?

– Flaversham ! contestèrent les autres.

– Peu importe.

L'autre souriceau n'était pas aussi gai que les quatre occupants de la pièce :

– Olivia ! Je ne suis pas un portemanteau !

– Désolée, Ernie.

– Ne m'appelle pas Ernie !

Dawson coupa court à la dispute :

– Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant son compagnon qui venait d'accrocher leurs affaires sur le vrai portemanteau.

– Arnold, messieurs dame. J'ai un problème.

– Je suppose, sinon, tu ne serais pas ici, petit, lui dit le détective en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

– Ce n'est pas vous que je suis venu voir, monsieur Sherringford.

Basil recracha son thé (style Ratigan quand Bartholomew le traite de scélérat) et regarda d'un air ahuri ce gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui avait prononcé son nom de famille que même Mme Judson ignorait : tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Basil de Baker Street.

– Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mon…

– Ce n'est pas important, l'interrompit sèchement Arnold avant de poursuivre : Je suis venu chercher le docteur Dawson pour qu'il soigne ma mère.

– Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le docteur.

Arnold attendit que tout le monde soit installé (Dawson dans son fauteuil, Olivia sur un coussin par terre, une tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau au fromage dans les mains et Basil, toujours stupéfait sur le dossier de son fauteuil) et entama son récit : sa mère devait revenir de Londres par le dernier train pour Southampton (où elle vivait avec son fils et ses voisins, les Flaversham) qui eut un accident et fit de nombreux blessés dont la mère d'Arnold qui était en ce moment au University College Hospital, inconsciente. Les médecins avaient refusé de la soigner en urgence, décrétant que son cas n'était pas grave et qu'il y avait des patients plus inquiétants.

– Si les chirurgiens de l'hôpital disent que son cas n'est pas grave, pourquoi t'affoles-tu ? demanda Dawson.

– Ma grand-mère était médecin. Elle m'a apprit comment vérifier l'état d'une personne blessée ou malade et quand je prenais le pouls de ma mère, il chutait. Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, docteur. Je n'ai pas de père et je ne veux pas perdre ma mère.

– Mais même si j'acceptais, comment veux-tu que j'aie l'autorisation de la soigner alors que je ne suis pas de l'hôpital ?

– JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! TROUVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE ! FAITES LE PREMIER ACTE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR LA TETE, AUSSI IRRESPONSABLE SOIT-IL ! JE PAIERAI LE PRIX MAIS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, SAUVEZ MA MERE !

Arnold avait formulé ces paroles en tombant à genoux et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vert kaki. Il était triste à voir.

– Allons, allons, mon garçon, sèche tes larmes, s'affola le docteur. J'accepte de t'aider mais je ne vois pas comment faire, tu devras m'aider.

– Oui, docteur ! assura Arnold en souriant et en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez !

– Du calme ! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai guérir ta mère.

– Vous la sauverez, j'en suis sûr ! Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Arnold Aylen !

A peine avait-il formulé son nom qu'un grand « Bam ! » se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit Basil par terre : il était tombé de son fauteuil.

– Bonté divine, Basil ! Que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda son colocataire.

– Je l'ignore. Ce garçon a sans doute le mauvais œil, répondit Basil en se relevant péniblement et en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur Arnold.

– Même pas vrai !

Arnold appréciait de moins en moins cette souris égocentrique et prétentieuse. Olivia lui intima de se calmer :

– Arnold. Et si tu racontais à monsieur Basil ce petit truc qui pourrait l'intéresser ?

Le Basil en question leva un sourcil, intrigué. Arnold resta silencieux une minute pour reprendre ses esprits et expliqua :

– J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que cet accident n'en était pas un, que c'était un sabotage.

– Ah ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! claironna Basil qui attrapa son manteau et son chapeau en enlevant sa robe de chambre.

– Et je dois retrouver mon père, ajouta le petit à la surprise générale.

– Je croyais qu'il était mort, douta le docteur.

– Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de père cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort, corrigea son ami, prêt à partir. En route, Dawson ! Voilà une bonne occasion de prendre l'air ! Allons chercher Toby, direction la gare !

– Non ! Ma mère d'abord ! imposa son client.

– Si tu veux. C'est partit !

Ils sortirent par un passage qui menait au salon de Sherlock Holmes qui était absent pour le moment laissant son appartement vide, ce qui permit à nos sympathiques rongeurs d'aller sans discrétion chercher leur ami canidé.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu la chauve-souris qui les épiait depuis l'arrivée d'Arnold et d'Olivia et qui maintenant s'envolait jusqu'à la vieille taverne, heureux d'apporter la bonne nouvelle à son maître, comme quoi le plan se déroulait au-delà de leurs espoirs.

Bon ben, je crois que c'est pas la peine de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire pour avoir la suite. Mais comme c'est bientôt la rentrée, vous allez devoir être patients.


	3. 2 Visite hospitalière

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais vraiment débordée ! Deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner. Pour info, je ne savais pas comment ça fonctionnait l'organisation des hôpitaux à cette époque alors j'ai fait à la manière de notre temps (la flemme de chercher !). J'ai oublié de l'écrire dans le chapitre précédent mais Arnold avait aussi une écharpe en laine bleue un peu délavée trop grande pour lui.

* * *

><p>Nos amis souris venaient à peine d'arriver à l'hôpital qu'ils foncèrent illico presto à la réception pour demander où se trouvait la mère d'Arnold.<p>

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda la réceptionniste entre deux âges.

– Irène Aylen. De l'accident du dernier train pour Southampton.

La responsable des dossiers mit un petit moment à chercher celui demandé :

– Voyons. Accident de train…Aylen…Ah voilà ! Deuxième étage, salle 114.

– Merci beaucoup, madame ! Allons-y ! jubila le petit Arnold, heureux à l'idée de revoir enfin sa mère adorée.

Tous se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, Dawson fermant la « marche » et Arnold en tête qui montait les marches quatre à quatre en trébuchant plus d'une dizaine de fois au moins dans son écharpe qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée à Baker Street. Son enthousiasme s'envola à la seconde où il pénétra dans la salle 114 : sa mère était inconsciente dans son lit, pâle comme la mort avec un bandage autour de la tête. Le docteur Dawson s'avança vers la patiente et lui prit son pouls.

– Tu as raison, Arnold, ses battements sont de plus en plus faibles, il faut chercher le médecin responsable de cette femme.

– C'est inutile ! Il a dit qu'elle n'était pas dans un état grave, que ça arrivait parfois et qu'après elle reprendrait connaissance !

– On pourrait l'emmener chez elle pour qu'un autre docteur s'en occupe ! suggéra Olivia.

– Je doute qu'elle tienne jusque là. Emmenons-la à Baker Street, je m'occuperai d'elle, déclara le vieux chirurgien.

– A Baker Street ! Mais…mais…

– Basil, nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est ça ou elle meure à mi-chemin de Southampton.

Devant l'air sévère de son ami, Basil n'insista pas. Alors qu'ils descendaient voir la réceptionniste, chacun s'interrogea sur le comportement du détective. Pourquoi avait-il prit peur à l'idée qu'une femme, accidentée qui plus est, vienne chez lui ?

Olivia mit cet évènement sur un problème rencontré dans sa jeunesse avec une femme quelconque, Arnold se promit d'en toucher un mot à la célèbre souris pendant que Dawson, uniquement préoccupé par la victime de l'accident s'occupa des formalités pour la sortie d'Irène Aylen,

Une heure plus tard, Toby était en route vers sa maison avec cinq souris à son bord ! Une fois arrivé, Basil, à la surprise générale, se porta volontaire pour porter son invitée et demanda s'il pouvait lui céder sa chambre.

– Mais Basil, nous avons une chambre d'amis, lui rappela le docteur après être entré dans la maison précédé du détective qui avait dans ses bras la jeune femme.

– Les deux petits resteront aussi, j'imagine et nous ne pouvons décemment pas les laisser dormir sur un fauteuil inconfortable du salon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Moi je reste avec ma mère !

– Non, mon petit, tu ne pourras pas dormir si tu restes avec elle. Prenez la chambre d'amis, vous deux.

Le petit voulait protester mais Olivia le calma d'un regard qui voulait dire : « Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Eh bien obéis ! »

On pria Mme Judson d'installer un petit matelas dans la chambre d'amis pendant que Dawson s'occupait de la blessée et que les trois autres cherchaient un moyen de tromper leur angoisse quant à l'état de la jeune souris.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au University College Hospital, la réceptionniste prit une feuille blanche sur laquelle elle écrivit quelques lignes et qu'elle plia en quatre quand elle eut finit. Sous prétexte de vouloir aller au petit coin, elle quittât son poste et se rendit tranquillement au lieu dit mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et, rassurée, courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le placard du concierge. Par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. La vieille y pénétra, ferma la porte et jeta le billet par la lucarne entrouverte puis s'empressa de retourner à sa place.<p>

Dehors, un lézard en haillons prit d'abord le papier et ensuite le large, non sans se cogner partout à cause de la démarche d'ivrogne qu'il se devait d'adopter. Arrivé au QG, il se débarrassa de son déguisement et Bill lu le message : « Préviens le maître qu'ils sont venus et qu'ils l'ont emmenée chez lui. »

Il alla chercher Fidget pour lui transmettre les informations destinées à être communiquées au maître.

– Parfait, parfait, ricana ce dernier en se frottant les mains. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

– Maître, d'après votre plan, les évènements à venir…

– …Vont se produire, Fidget. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, je le connais suffisamment bien pour te dire que tout va se passer…comment dites-vous cela dans votre groupe ? Ah oui : comme sur des roulettes. Dis aux autres de dîner et se coucher tôt. Dès l'aube, ils devront se préparer pour l'acte suivant ET ARRETTE TES REVERENCES, NOM DE NOM !

En un quart de seconde, Fidget était debout et décollait de la pièce que son maître ne quittait jamais, cherchant les autres pour exécuter l'ordre demandé.

– Allez les gars, on mange, on dort et demain on attaque la suite du programme !

– Ca va, Fidget ? A voir ta tête, on jur'rait qu't'as une escadrille de matous d'vant l'museau, avoua Kurb, surpris.

– Ca va. Dépêchons !

Kurb n'insista pas et ils partirent chercher un restaurant sympa afin de bien manger et être en forme pour les préparatifs du chapitre le plus compliqué de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Retour à Baker Street où Olivia, Arnold et Basil buvaient du thé préparé par Mme Judson en attendant le verdict de leur ami. L'atmosphère de la cave du 221B n'était décidemment pas des meilleurs.<p>

Enfin, Dawson descendit, le visage si grave que les autres n'osèrent demander ce qui allait se passer. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air pressé d'ouvrir la bouche.

– J'ai fait ce qui relevait de ma compétence, parvint à articuler le vieux chirurgien après un silence qui avait semblé interminable. Ses battements sont stables, mais toujours faibles sa blessure est cicatrisée mais assez profonde. Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant.

Arnold fondit en larmes. Aucun de ses amis n'essaya de l'en empêcher avec des paroles réconfortantes qui n'allaient convaincre personne. Il se releva presque aussitôt avec une vive détermination dans ses yeux vert pomme :

– Elle n'est pas morte, donc il y a encore de l'espoir. Dans ce cas, on ne doit pas baisser les bras. Vous êtes d'accord ?

En un instant, l'expression angoissée des quatre souris qui l'entourait fit place à un sourire éclatant sur leur visage.

– Ca, c'est bien parlé, Ernie ! lança Olivia.

– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas en étant pessimistes que nous allons la sauver, claironna la logeuse.

– Toi, au moins, tu sais comment agir dans les situations délicates, » félicita le détective.

Le petit était ravi d'avoir rallumé la petite lueur d'espoir dans le cœur de chacun. Le docteur attendit un moment avant de rompre le charme avec une question délicate :

– Veux-tu la voir ?

– Je peux ?

– Si tu t'en sens capable…

– Je le suis !

– Je viens avec toi, Ernie. Je veux revoir tante Irène. »

Sur ces mots, les enfants montèrent à l'étage accompagnés de l'ancien major. Mme Judson en profita :

– Monsieur Basil, la petite dit que sa tante s'appelle Irène. Serait-ce… ?

– Oui, Mme Judson, c'est bien elle !

– Doux Jésus !

Bien que Basil ne dise rien, elle su qu'il voulait rester seul. Elle retourna dans la cuisine tandis que son locataire prenait son violon neuf (il avait dû en racheter un puisqu'il s'était assis sur le dernier) et jouait un vieux morceau de sa composition.

Tout en manipulant son archer, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille : d'abord, il fait un cauchemar sur un fantôme de son passé, puis il reçoit la visite d'un gamin inconnu qui connaît son nom, ce même gamin l'emmène chercher le fantôme de son rêve pour le ramener chez lui. Curieusement, il avait la très nette impression que ce fantôme n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Il entendit bien vite les trois souris descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la salle à manger suivis de Mme Judson qui mettait la table. Basil laissa son instrument et les rejoignit. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur : la journée avait été mouvementée demain encore allait être une rude journée.

Après le dîné, tous allèrent se coucher, exceptés Arnold qui voulait rester un peu devant la cheminée et Basil qui monta dans sa chambre pour voir la patiente. Il referma soigneusement la porte puis s'approcha doucement du lit où était allongée la jeune souris.

« Toujours aussi belle, ma chère. Tu as déjà…voyons, nous sommes nés la même année donc tu as 28 ans maintenant. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas changé depuis la date où je t'aie vu la première fois…Nous étions encore de jeunes étudiants à l'université avec Joe, t'en rappelles-tu ? (soupir) C'était le bon vieux temps. Tiens ! Pendant que j'y pense… »

Il détacha la clé de son tiroir, ouvrit ledit tiroir, sortit le collier avec le croissant de lune et l'attacha délicatement au cou de son ancienne collègue d'université. Il l'admira un instant et lui prit la main.

« Je me souviens encore du moment où je te l'avais offert, il était tombé l'autre jour…quand tu étais…au moment où je… »

Sa voix se perdit…Basil resta un moment nostalgique, les yeux perdus dans le vague à renflouer ses vieux souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouis au plus profond se âme en gardant la main d'Irène dans la sienne. Quand il s'arracha enfin à ses pensées, il se pencha pour embrasser le front d'Irène et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ton fils et ton vieil ami te demandent. »

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et sans se retourner une seule fois. Il descendit au salon pour dormir dans son fauteuil et alors qu'il allait s'y allonger, il remarqua qu'Arnold était encore là.

– Tu ne dors toujours pas, petit ?

– Je n'ai pas sommeil.

– Mais il faut dormir. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

– Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, monsieur Sherringford.

Basil fut un moment décontenancé par la réponse d'Arnold mais éclata de rire presque aussitôt, imité par le petit.

– Alors là, tu m'as eu ! avoua l'aîné en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil inoccupé. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta mère ?

– Oui et en même temps je me pose des questions.

– A quel propos ?

– A propos de vous.

– Moi ? Pourquoi donc ?

– Je trouve que vous avez un drôle de comportement.

– Oh ! Tu devras t'y habituer. On me dit toujours que je ne fais rien comme les autres.

– Là n'est pas la question.

– Qu'importe ! Parlons plutôt de l'accident puisque nous commencerons l'enquête demain. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Arnold sonda celui qui lui faisait face pour essayer de trouver quelque chose (un geste, un regard…) qui puisse souligner l'attitude du détective cet après-midi et qu'il pourrait lui faire remarquer. Ne voyant rien de la sorte, il décida de répondre à la demande de son interlocuteur :

– Vous savez comment fonctionnent les trains pour les souris : les compartiments attachés sous les wagons des trains humains via des fils de fer. Curieusement l'un d'entre eux s'est détaché et a fait je-ne-sais-combien de tonneaux avec tous les passagers à son bord, dont ma mère.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas un accident ?

– Le conducteur a mis ça sur le compte des fils de fer. « Ca s'use, ces machins-là ! » qu'il disait. Pourtant, avant chaque départ de train, on vérifie tous les petits détails pour parer les accidents. Comment ces fils de fer (fabriqués par les humains, je tiens à le préciser) ont-ils pu se casser comme ça ? Il aurait fallu qu'ils ais été en très mauvais état avant le départ, cela n'aurait pu passer inaperçu, quand même !

– En effet, c'est anormal. Tu devrais être détective plus tard.

– Maman me disait la même chose.

Sur ces mots, il baissa les yeux sur son écharpe. Basil l'observa attentivement (l'écharpe) pour la première fois et eu un spasme lorsqu'il la reconnue.

– Dis-moi. Pourquoi portes-tu cette écharpe ? Elle est beaucoup trop grande pour toi.

– C'est celle de ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, elle me mettais au lit en chantant des berceuses ou en me racontant des histoires. Je ne pouvais pas dormir si ce n'était pas elle qui me bordait ! Un soir d'automne, elle est rentré tard et m'a mis directement dans mon berceau je m'étais endormi avec cette écharpe dans les bras, étant donné qu'elle la portait ce soir-là. Depuis, je ne peux plus m'en séparer.

– Ca ne l'embête pas de ne plus retrouver ses affaires ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça. Elle me l'a donné et ne la porte qu'une fois par an à la même date.

– Quelle date ?

– Le 29 septembre, si je ne m'abuse. Je suis sûre que cela a un lien avec mon père.

– Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? Ta mère ne t'a pas dit où il est ?

– Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti peu avant ma naissance. Jamais elle ne me l'a décrit.

– Comment comptes-tu le retrouver dans ce cas ?

– J'ai un certain nombre d'indices rassemblés durant toutes ces années qui pourraient me donner une piste sérieuse.

– Ah...Quels sont-ils ?

L'horloge du salon sonna 10 heures.

– Palsambleu ! Qu'il est tard ! Je crois que je vais monter me coucher ! Passez une bonne nuit, monsieur Sherringford.

– Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, assura son nouvel ami.

Arnold sourit, reconnaissant, et monta dormir.

– Repose-toi petit. Nous avons des tas de choses à faire demain.

– Je m'y mets. Bonne nuit, Basil.

– Bonne nuit, Arnold.

Conscient du travail qui l'attendait le lendemain, Basil se coucha et s'endormit bien vite. Une journée chargée les attendait.

* * *

><p>J'espère ce chapitre est aussi réussi que les précédents. Dépêchez-vous de tourner la page et de lire la suite !<p> 


	4. 3 L'enquête commence

Et la suite !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin très tôt, alors que Londres commençait à se réveiller, il y avait deux endroits où tout le monde était déjà en pleine agitation : Le vieux repère de Ratigan avec les malfaiteurs qui se préparaient pour la prochaine phase du plan du mystérieux maître - celle qui demandait le plus d'attention et de travail - et bien sûr, la cave de Sherlock Holmes avec nos amis qui avaient du se lever tôt pour leur enquête. Evidemment, personne n'était bien réveillé les enfants étaient encore bien endormis lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers pour le petit déjeuner.<p>

– Pourquoi doit-on se lever à une heure pareille ? ronchonna Olivia, les paupières lourdes.

– Parce que l'accident ne s'est pas produit en ville, miss Flewturner, expliqua Basil. Puisqu'une enquête ne se limite pas à une simple analyse des lieux, il faut impérativement se lever tôt.

Olivia s'était à habituée à la mauvaise prononciation de Basil du nom de famille de la souricette, néanmoins elle avait écouté la suite et mangea en bougonnant. Le docteur Dawson ne dit rien mais la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux. Quant à Arnold et Basil, de larges cernes leur barraient le visage. Ils n'avaient pas dormi. Pourtant, ils étaient les seuls à se hâter pour finir le petit déjeuner.

Tout le monde fit encore quelques préparatifs et 10 minutes plus tard, il leur fallait passer l'inévitable épreuve de « réveille-le-gros-chien-parresseux » durant laquelle Basil manqua de se faire écraser lorsque le canidé se retourna dans son sommeil ! Quand Toby se décida enfin à se lever, ils s'en allèrent en essayant de ne pas réveiller les humains qui dormaient encore et prirent la route pour Southampton.

Après un assez long et pénible voyage sur le dos d'un chien encore un peu mal réveillé qui se cognait partout, les quatre souris arrivèrent par je-ne-sais quel miracle sain et sauf sur le lieu du crime ! Le caisson brun, gros comme une boîte de mouchoirs pour humains était tellement cabossé que si on ne s'attendait pas à en voir un, on pourrait penser que ce n'était qu'un bête caillou recouvert de boue près d'un virage de chemin de fer !

Basil et Arnold sautèrent et s'en allèrent l'examiner tandis que Dawson et Olivia descendaient via la queue de Toby.

– Qu'on ne me fasse plus jamais monter sur un chien à moitié endormi ! maugréa le docteur.

– Estimez-vous chanceux, docteur ! Vous au moins vous avez l'habitude d'être secoué !

– Ce n'est pas une raison !

A présent complètement en forme, ils rejoignirent les deux autres qui avaient déjà commencé leurs investigations. Ils devaient faire attention à ne rien déranger - dans le genre exercice difficile, je vous mets au défi de trouver mieux !

– Regardez sur le dessus de la caisse, remarqua Olivia.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une petite casquette accrochée à l'un des fils de fer. Basil s'en empara et l'examina à la loupe.

– On dirait la casquette de Fidget, fit la petite souris.

– En effet. Je pense être en mesure d'affirmer que notre vilaine chauve-souris à jambe de bois a de nouveau fait du vilain.

– Regardez les amis, demanda Arnold qui tenait une extrémité d'un fil de fer dans la main gauche et une loupe dans la droite. Regardez la trace : qu'en déduisez-vous ?

– Qu'une araignée géante en a fait son repas ? hasarda Olivia

– Un peu de sérieux ! C'est tout simplement que le fil de fer a été en partie coupé avec un objet tranchant. La preuve de ce que j'avançais.

– Un sabotage ? interrogea le chirurgien.

– Oh, ça oui ! Et un bon ! continua le détective privé. La section de ce fil - comme celle des autres en passant - à été minutieusement calculée de façon à ce que le morceau de métal ne se coupe entièrement qu'après une violente secousse, dans le cas ici présent, il s'agit d'un virage. Rentrons à Baker Street pour un examen plus poussé.

Ses camarades d'enquête ne se firent pas prier et ils reprirent la route empruntée plus en sens inverse, à dada sur le canidé encore somnolent. Heureusement pour eux que Toby attendit que ses amis soient descendus avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet de son salon bien-aimé et de ronfler, le tout quasiment au même moment !

Basil avait pensé à emporter la casquette et à couper le fil en métal de façon à n'avoir que l'extrémité suspecte qu'il observa au microscope.

– Regardez-moi ça !

Dawson jeta un œil mais la vue au microscope ne lui apportait pas d'information en plus de ceux qu'il avait apprit il y a peu de temps. Il céda la place au souriceau et partit voir sa patiente.

– On voit mieux la trace de la partie découpée. Elle a été faite avec un objet à lame lisse. Un poignard ou une dague. Il y a aussi quelques grains de poussière métallique claire venant probablement de l'arme.

– Excellent, Arnold.

Arnold s'empara du fil et y passa délicatement sa langue.

– Ca a un goût d'eau salée, déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion. De l'argent aussi. Sans doute la lame du couteau, dans ce cas, je pencherai plus pour l'hypothèse d'un poignard.

D'où connais-tu le goût de l'argent, Ernie ? bredouilla son amie.

Arnold rougit tel une tomate avant de répondre.

– Une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'avais renversé le coffret à bijou de ma mère et j'avais vu une boîte en argent que j'ai pris pour une friandise. Le goût était tellement infect que je crois que jamais je ne l'oublierai. Au fait, comment va ma mère ? demanda-t-il en voyant arriver le médecin.

Pour une fois, le chirurgien avait l'air heureux qu'on lui pose cette question au sujet de cette souris-là.

– C'est la bonne nouvelle de la journée ! Son pouls et sa tension remontent en flèche si vite que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit encore inconsciente ce soir.

– Youpi ! Hourra !

Les enfants foncèrent dans les escaliers suivit du docteur qui les priait en vain de ralentir.

– Bon, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche, renchérit Basil. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a fait ce coup-là.

Contrairement aux autres, il était resté dans le salon avec le bout de son fil de fer.

– Ca a une drôle d'odeur ce truc-là, se dit-il. Je la connais, j'en mettrai ma main au feu ! Mais impossible de lui donner un nom. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Comment veux-tu arriver à trouver si tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? Allons, concentre-toi, Basil.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Maintenant qu'il savait Irène hors de danger il sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir autant dans son corps que dans ses pensées. Il remercia le ciel et retenta de se concentrer sur le morceau de métal malodorant. Une…deux…trois secondes s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui apparaisse, claire comme un jour sans nuage. Il monta dans sa chambre à pas [très] pressés, tellement excité qu'il fit pas attention à son entourage et heurta de plein fouet Dawson qui sortait de la pièce. Basil était sonné, mais pas assez pour tomber dans les pommes.

– Les amis ! …Euh…Alors ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant de son invitée.

– C'est super ! Tante Irène a reprit des couleurs !

– Et en plus, elle sourit dans son sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce tu as fit hier, Basil mais je peux dire que c'est efficace ! Mais dis-nous donc la raison de ton empressement.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda de quoi le petit parlait, puis il vit par terre la casquette et le fil de fer tombés pendant sa bousculade.

– Mon … ? Ah oui ! C'est !e fil ! Nous avons encore un autre indice ! Il a une forte odeur d'alcool !

– D'alcool ? s'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

– D'alcool ! Je suis formel !

Tout le monde essaya d'encaisser la nouvelle pour comprendre - sans vraiment de succès d'ailleurs ! - l'enthousiasme du détective.

– Vous ne voyez pas ? fit-il devant leur mine interloquée. De l'eau salée, la casquette de Fidget, de l'alcool… Vraiment, ça ne vous dit rien ?

– Ca va ! Crachez le morceau, monsieur Basil !

– Je sais où nous devons aller !

Son colocataire eu un _tilt_.

– Oh non, Basil, ne me dites pas que nous allons retourner là-bas ?

– Où ça ? questionna un Arnold quelque peu dépassé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

– Dans cet horrible endroit : le repère de Ratigan ! J'ai faillit y avoir cinq morts différentes !

– Oh que si, Dawson ! Et maintenant, pas plus tard que tout de suite !

– Mais Basil…

Trop tard, le détective et les deux enfants couraient déjà chercher Toby. Dawson n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

* * *

><p>Plus près de Basil qu'on aurait pu le croire, Fidget et les deux rats étaient posté dans le « jardin » de l'appartement, cachés dans les arbres à attendre le signal de Bill qui guettait l'arrivée de leurs adversaires par la fenêtre du salon de Sherlock Holmes.<p>

– C'est bon, ils sont sortis !

– Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Bill, tu restes là au cas où ils reviendraient plus que prévu Kurb, tu nous accompagnes Ralph, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. On te fera signe si ça se gâte. Tout le monde connaît le signal ?

Ses camarades lui répondirent en sortant un sifflet à ultrasons de leur poche.

– Et toi, le fabriquant de jouets, tu as intérêt à bien faire ton rôle parce que sinon le maître sera contrarié et ta fille, elle va devoir lui faire face et je peux te dire que lui, il n'est pas tendre quand ses plans ne marchent comme il le veut.

– Oui…oui…Je ne ferai pas d'erreur mais ne faites pas de mal à Olivia, par pitié !

– Allez, c'est partit ! Et au pas de charge ! J'ai froid à la tête moi sans ma casquette ! J'espère que Basil l'a laissée ici.

Et chacun se mit à son poste pendant que les habitants des lieux s'éloignèrent sans se douter de la surprise qu'allait avoir l'impuissante Mme Judson.

* * *

><p>C'est vrai que c'est un peu court par rapport aux autres chapitres mais je promets de faire un effort de ce côté-là…si vous en faites pour les reviews, bien sûr ;)<p>

Si vous avez des questions, allez-y ! C'est le bon moment !


	5. 4 Une autre pièce du puzzle

Je sais, j'ai mis le temps mais avec tout ce que je fais, c'est difficile de trouver le temps de taper 5 lignes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

* * *

><p>Non loin de la destination des quatre compères, sur la Tamise flottait une petite barque en bois pas plus grande qu'une boîte à bijoux. Une souris encapuchonnée à la main bandée la faisait avancer avec une perche, ce qui l'obligeait à rester sur les bords du fleuve pour que le fond soit toujours à sa portée mais cela lui permettait d'échapper au regard des amoureux du fleuve. Malgré son air malingre et les coffres et sac dont était remplie l'embarcation, l'animal la manœuvrait habilement. Il dépassa quelques pâtées de maisons, s'arrêta un moment pour laisser passer un bateau humain qui essayait d'en doubler un autre (non sans pester contre ces "marins d'eau douce !") puis immobilisa finalement son véhicule sous un pont dont l'une des poutres servit au rongeur pour attacher la barque. Cela fait, il monta sur ledit pont d'un air naturel, observa son entourage pour ne voir qu'une souris blanche en robe qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.<p>

– Ah, vous êtes déjà là susurra-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres la main de sa compère. Pardonnez mon accoutrement mais je ne dois prendre aucun risque. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.

Son interlocutrice était intimidée par le ton poli mais glacé qui sortait de sous une lourde cape aux manches trop longues pour lui. Des gredins l'avaient enlevée pour l'obliger à les servir en les prévenant si Basil pointait le bout de son museau à l'hôpital pour chercher une souris appelée Irene Aylen. Elle avait failli mourir de frayeur lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il lui fallait voir le chef de ses ravisseurs en personne. Elle inspira un bon coup et répondit :

– Je viens d'arriver.

– Merveilleux ! Je déteste faire attendre. Mais laissons donc les politesses de côté et parlons affaire.

– Euh…Oui…Eh bien…

Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille secouée par un vent d'automne mais parvint au prix d'un effort surhumain à couiner :

– Vous m'aviez promis une récompense si je…

– Et j'ai tenu parole, coupa la silhouette en sortant de sa manche un petit sac bien remplit qui tinta en lorsqu'il changea de main.

La souris l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu puis, voyant que le compte était juste, releva la tête pour constater que l'autre avait disparu. Trop heureuse de s'en tirer ainsi, elle s'éloigna en courant vers un fiacre qui la ramena à l'hôpital où elle travaillait. La souris à capuchon la surveilla depuis une fente située sous le pont puis remonta lorsque le fiacre se fut éloigné. Cinq minutes après, un gros chat apparu au coin de la rue et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le pont sur lequel il s'allongea paresseusement. Aussitôt une chauve-souris, un lézard et deux souris en descendirent et braquèrent leurs armes sur le rongeur à la cape.

– Comment apprivoise-t-on un chat ? demanda la chauve-souris.

– On ne les apprivoise pas, c'est eux qui le font, répondit le rongeur en ôtant sa cape qu'il jeta sur la pile d'objets de sa barque.

Ralph, Kurb, Bill et Fidget rangèrent leurs armes et observèrent attentivement le maître, les trois premiers parce qu'ils le voyaient pour la première fois et Fidget parce qu'il était ravi de constater que son maître avait reprit un peu de couleur et de poids.

– Alors ? Racontez-moi.

Pour toute réponse, Ralph et Kurb firent descendre de Felicia le vieux Flaversham ligoté et bâillonné mais trop effrayé pour émettre le moindre son ou se débattre et la jeune Irene encore inconsciente. Le père d'Olivia atterrit brusquement sur le sol tandis que le maître s'élança pour attraper Irene avant que sa tête ne heurte les grosses planches de bois.

– Doucement ! gronda-t-il en se relevant avec Irene dans les bras. Allons un peu de délicatesse ! Nous ne sommes tout de même pas des barbares !

Ses quatre sbires baissèrent la tête, certains que leur maître allait les punir ou les livrer en à la chatte mais la souris à la peau parcheminée se contenta de déposer sa protégée dans sa barque avec toute la délicatesse d'un gentleman. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres restés en haut, son sourire était revenu sur son visage.

– Parfait, parfait. Je suis très fier de vous, vous avez accompli votre rôle sans le moindre accroc. Bon travail !

Reconnaissants, Ralph, Bill et Kurb le remercièrent chaleureusement les larmes aux yeux en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment chanceux d'être dirigé par quelqu'un qui les traitait avec le respect qu'ils méritaient. Ratigan n'était pas un tendre à côté de lui.

– Séparons-nous. Je prends la barque avec nos…hmh…nos invités et vous, vous partez avec Felicia. Nous nous reverrons à la gare. Bonne route !

– A vous aussi, maître.

Et les quatre malfrats se mirent en route à dos de félin. Une fois seul, le maître porta son regard sur Irene qu'il contempla pendant de longues minutes de ses yeux aux paupières noires qui durant ce court moment perdirent toute cruauté et n'exprimèrent que la tendrese et la nostalgie. Il fut arraché de ses pensées par Flaversham qui essayait vainement de se libérer. Le maître s'agenouilla près de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le fabriquant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

– Navré pour ce traitement indigne d'un gentleman, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Me promettez-vous de ne pas crier si je vous enlève ce bâillon ?

Son prisonnier hocha lentement la tête, trempé par la sueur qui coulait en cascade sur sa figure.

– Voilà qui est sage, murmura-t-il en enlevant le foulard.

Hiram Flaversham resta encore un moment muet comme une carpe avant de déglutir et d'articuler avec peine :

– Qu…qu'est-il ar…rivé à …à Olivia ?

– Vous parlez de votre charmante petite fille ? Elle est sécurité avec votre ami détective. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Mais…mais vos hommes…Ils m'ont dit que…

– Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris. A mon grand regret, vous avez eu peur pour rien mais s'ils vous ont raconté de telles sornettes, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres moyens de vous faire faire votre travail. Quel manque d'imagination ! C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? ricanna le maître. Nous sommes tous prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'on aime. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, je ne tue pas les gens sans raison valable, je ne suis pas un rat d'égout comme Ratigan.

Flaversham n'était pas rassuré pour autant mais il devait reconnaître que le « maître » avait raison sur deux points : d'abord, quand ce dernier disait ne [presque] pas ressembler à Ratigan et quand il affirmait que Ratigan était un rat d'égout.

– Debout, vieille branche, claironna la souris au teint pâle. Nous avons rendez-vous à la gare.

Le prisonnier ne comprit pas ces paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'on l'avait détaché.

– Mais, vous ne craignez pas que je me sauve ?

– Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous êtes libre. Mais si vous voulez revoir votre fille, ce sera plus vite fait si vous venez avec moi.

S'il y avait autre chose que le fabriquant avait remarqué chez le malfaiteur depuis son enlèvement, c'est qu'il était sans l'ombre d'un doute un homme de parole. Aussi couru-t-il jusqu'à la barque bientôt rejoint par le maître qui affichait un sourire rassurant sous sa fine moustache brune. L'embarcation avançait lentement. Hiram installé entre deux coffres était soumis à une de ces pressions qu'il se décida à camoufler :

– Dites-moi, commença-t-il hésitant. J'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, vous poser quelques questions.

– Je vous en prie, assura son hôte.

– Eh bien, pour commencer je voudrai savoir à quoi rime tout ceci.

– Vous le découvrirez plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Autre chose ?

– Oui, qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

Le maître cessa d'agiter sa perche pour jeter un œil sur sa main gauche enveloppée dans un rouleau de bandages.

– J'espérais que vous ne la remarqueriez pas, confessa-t-il en reprenant son bout de bois. Un petit incident sans importance, rien de grave, pas de meurtre, de bagarre ou autre acte parasite de ce genre, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

– Je voudrais également savoir pourquoi vous avez aussi kidnappé cette jeune femme.

A nouveau le maître cessa d'avancer et à nouveau, une infinie douceur illumina le visage du rusé criminel lorsqu'il posa ses yeux d'ambre sur une Irene inconsciente mais éclatante de beauté et d'innocence. Le petit navire se remit à glisser sur la Tamise sans que son rameur ayant reprit une expression de totale indifférence ne réponde.

– Encore d'autres questions qui vous torturent l'esprit ? demanda-t-il.

Flaversham changea de sujet bien qu'il eut une petite idée de ce que le maître lui cachait.

– Une dernière. Qui est la cible de vos machinations ?

– Ce cher détective privé, quelle question ! Tout bandit se doit de l'éliminer s'il veut avoir une vie malhonnête tranquille. D'après mes calculs, continua-t-il en sortant une montre de sa poche, il se dirige actuellement vers mon repaire. J'espère juste qu'il pensera à aller voir ma chambre.

La conversation s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse et le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

* * *

><p>La petite troupe à dos de chien arriva à la taverne qui menait au QG de feu le bandit Ratigan. Malheureusement, celle-ci était fermée à cette heure de la journée. Une bonne chose pour le vieux docteur.<p>

– Eh bien moi qui ne voulais plus y retourner, j'ai de quoi être satisfait.

– Sans doute, vieille branche. Allons Arnold, aide-moi à trouver une autre entrée.

Le petit obéit, laissant Dawson bouder et Olivia s'appuyer sur la porte pour se reposer un peu. Tout ça la secouait. S'appuyer était un peu faible : elle se laissa carrément choir sur la plaque de bois qui pivota sous le poids de la petite. Elle prit le temps de masser son derrière endolori avant de remarquer la porte entrebâillée.

– Monsieur Basil ! La porte est ouverte !

– Bonté divine ! s'exclama le docteur.

Les deux enquêteurs n'eurent pas la même réaction.

– Ollie, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

– Ce n'est pas une blague ! La porte s'est ouverte quand je l'ai touchée.

– Trouves-tu quelque chose, Arnold ?

– Non, pas d'entrée pour le moment.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Olivia attrapa son ami par le manteau et essaya tant bien que mal de le tirer jusqu'à la porte étant donné que son ami ne se laissait pas faire. Le docteur en fit autant pour Basil. A la vue de la porte entrouverte, les deux garçons restèrent sans voix.

– Alors, c'est une blague, ça ?

– Eh oh, ça va. De toute façon, je serai passé devant et je l'aurai forcément trouvée.

– Les garçons, franchement !

Basil n'en menait pas large non plus.

– Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Prudemment mais sûrement, ils entrèrent dans le bar dont le bois mal entretenu grinçait sous leurs pas et s'enfoncèrent dans le passage secret. Après s'être heurté dans tous les coins (ils avaient oublié d'emmener une lampe, ces étourdis !) ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'antre du défunt Napoléon du crime. Tout était calme. C'était à vous glacer le sang.

– Ne…N'ayez pas p…peur les enf…ants…Je…suis…là, bégaya l'aîné du quatuor.

– Mais on…on n'a pas peur…répliqua la fille d'une petite voix. Nous…ne sommes pas censés avoir peur, non ?

Basil et Arnold qui ouvraient la marche ne disaient rien. Malgré cela, il avaient vraiment peur de rencontrer leur adversaire invisible, tant son intelligence et sa cruauté (ils l'avaient comprit) étaient étendus. L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du tonneau qui servait d'habitat. En tant que responsable de ses coéquipiers, Basil supervisa l'enquête :

– Séparons-nous. Dawson et Olivia, vous vous occupez de l'extérieur et Arnold et moi cherchons dans la pièce. Nous vous rejoindrons quand nous aurons terminé. S'il se passe quelque chose, vous criez.

Comme ils avaient tous hâte de sortir d'ici, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche sans traîner. Ils passèrent l'ensemble de la zone sans rien laisser au hasard. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'investigations, Arnold poussa un cri de triomphe.

– Venez tous ! J'ai un indice !

– Où es-tu, Ernie ?

– Dans la chambre derrière le trône.

Ses amis arrivèrent au pas de charge près du souriceau qui brandissait un poignard dont la lame était en argent et dont le manche était incrusté de pierres précieuses. Cette arme devait valoir une fortune. Basil s'en empara et l'examina à la loupe.

– C'est bien l'arme du crime regardez, il y a de la poussière métallique sur la lame : celle du fil de fer.

– Mais monsieur Basil, qu'est-ce que cette arme faisait là ?

– Ca m'a tout l'air d'un piège.

– Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! s'écria Dawson au bord de l'évanouissement.

– C'est le cas de le dire, envoya son colocataire en rangeant sa loupe pour observer longuement et sous tous ses angles à l'œil nu la trouvaille de son ami.

– Etrange.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Basil ? Qu'est-ce tu trouves étrange ?

– J'ai déjà vu ce poignard quelque part, j'en suis sûr. Mais où et quand, je serais incapable de le dire.

Un vent venu de Dieu-sait-où fit claquer la porte de la chambre et sursauter nos quatre compères.

– Juste ciel, Basil, partons d'ici sur le champ ! Cet endroit me donne des sueurs froides !

– A moi aussi en fait, déglutit Basil. De toute manière, je ne pense que nous apprendrons quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sortons !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent les lieux en emportant l'arme en argent.

« Ce poignard m'est terriblement familier. Où l'ai-je vu ? »

Telle était l'unique pensée de Basil Sherringford, loin de se douter que la réponse lui serait livrée dans peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Tiens, jouons à un petit jeu : dans vos reviews, essayez de répondre à ces questions :<p>

_ Pourquoi le maître a-t-il enlevé Irene ?

_ Comment se déroulera la suite de son plan machiavélique ?

_ Comment s'est-il blessé à la main ?

_ Où et dans quelles circonstances Basil a-t-il vu l'arme ?

_ Quel lien y a-t-il entre Basil, Irene et le maître ?

Et la dernière question : essayez de deviner le nom du maître.


End file.
